


Only Their Beggining

by MermaidOdair



Series: Genious snippets [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zugzwang, with a happy twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Their Beggining

From the moment that gun fired everything was a blur to him. He just stood there watching both woman fall to the ground for what seemed like forever until the need to run, to see if there was anything he could do for her was stronger than his fear. The logical part of him kept saying it was nearly impossible she would survive, but if there is one thing Dr. Spencer Reid learned that night is that nothing is what it seems.

Because there was his sweet, perfect Maeve, laying there, she was scared but alive. And that is all he cares about now.

He holds her close, whispering the words 'I love you' over and over like a mantra, like if he doesn't say them enough she will disappear and he will never be able to say them again to her. She whispers them back to him just as much as he does, apologising over and over again.

The ambulance arrives to take them both to the hospital, but none of them is able to let go of each other, so the paramedics just decide to place both in the same ambulance.

Their ride is quiet, and they arrive in the hospital with no problem and soon enough they are in the emergency room with Maeve having her head checked up for injuries -though luckly all she has is the pain from falling into the ground- while Spencer is bandaged up on his arm. They try to give him something for the pain, but quite frankly he doesn't feel any, not with all the adrenaline from before and surely none now with Maeve on his side.

"Hi." She whispers then, smiling sweetly at him. He knows he was right when he said that she was the most beautiful girl in the world even without seeing her. because now that he did, his feeling was confirmed, even with the tears she had on her face she was stunning. And she is even more beautiful as she smiles at him like she is now, holding his hand.

"Hi." He murmurs to her, he moves her head closer to his, and he moves his own until they are mere centimeters apart. He leans his head a bit more and kisses her softly on the lips. It is their first kiss and just the though that he and Maeve can now go on with their relationship without all the worries they had before makes it even more special for both of them.

They stop kissing when a nurse walks in the room, clearing her throat to warn them about her presence. She doesn't look annoyed by them though. She merely smiles and tells them they are now allowed to leave.

The team is waiting for them outside to take them home and make sure they are fine. They don't talk about it but it was a silent agreement that they would go to Spencer's apartament. They are both tired now, and it's already the dawn of a new day and a new start for them.

One without worries and fears, though they still creep up to them in the middle of the night, but now they have each other and that is enough to keep problems and nightmares away.

And that's only their beginning.


End file.
